Party or Detention Time?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: It's Honey and Mori's last year @ OUran High...Tamaki wants to have a going away party. If the twins get involved whats the worst that could happen? The twins love each other but, it's more than they should..I hate writing summaries :
1. Planning the Party

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the wonderfully sexii twins hahah :)**

_Well, I was bored && enjoy..._

* * *

HikaPOV:  
Well, Tamaki "The King of The Host Club" decided to have a celebration because it was Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai's last year at Ouran High School. I convinced Kaoru to help me out with a plan I'd made. The plan was to go to a hot new club that'd just opened. All I have to do now is to get Tamaki-Senpai to agree then we all can have the time of our lives...

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said capturing my attention by waving his hand infront of my face.

"Hm?" I said tilting my head to the side while staring blankly at a cement wall of the classroom.

"The teacher just called on you to answer a question...I think you should answer it..." He said sounding concerned. "I guess that's why you're failing your foreign language class!" He said giggling then turning around to look at the teacher.

I'd completely forgotten we were in class. I'd completely forgotten what the teacher had asked as well. Since I wasn't sure what to say I said the first thing that came to mind...

"12x12= 144..." I said causing everyone in the class to laugh. I shrugged and looked at the teacher and he frowned at me.

"That would be correct if this was math class ...Stay after class, we must have a little chat." Mr. Touya said biting his lip then winking his eye at me. What the fuck? I bet he's gay.  
Anyway, I knew I couldn't stay after class because of the Host Club. I would miss my chance to tell Tamaki about my idea...'Dammit!' I thought to myself. I was pissed off at the Mr. Garrison impersonator wannabe teacher..

Kaoru turned to look at me when Mr. Touya had turned around to look at the board. He looked into my eyes and mouthed the word 'idiot' and I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and before he could turn around again I threw my eraser at his head. When he looked at me he rubbed his head and frowned.

"What?" Kaoru whispered throwing my eraser back at me

"Mr. Hitachiin! Your already staying after class, don't push it!" Mr. Touya said crossing his arms

"Awh come one! I'm already staying after class and I didn't push the eraser..." I said pouting and he smiled. 'Stupid ass teacher..I'm a Hitachiin, I shouldn't even be allowed to get in trouble..' I thought to myself sighing

"Hikaru, I meant you." He said pointing at Kaoru. I smiled...I think my teacher is as dumb as Tamaki sometimes...

Kaoru looked over at me and rolled his eyes. When he turned around, I bit my lip trying not to laugh. As long as he thought I was Kaoru then I was fine. I did kinda feel bad though, not! I paid attention till the rest of class though. When the bell finally rung I was glad but, still kinda upset about the whole eraser thing...

I was deciding whether or not to tell Mr. Touya I'm the one that should have detention. Kaoru looked into my eyes with a pleading expression. I can't mess up his permanent record. He's never even been in detention, what a loser! I decided since I loved him I'd take the blame. Even though it was his fault he'd gotten in trouble.

"Kaoru..Go on. I deserve to be here, not you." I said pointing to the door and waving at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I would like to see why you like detention so much. You come here often, you know. What do you do in detention anyways?" Kaoru asked giggling. I rolled my eyes.

Believe it or not, I think detention is pretty fun. I mean I don't even do anything. Well, unless you count texting and shooting spit balls at Mr. Touya that is....I wonder if Kaoru will help me out this time. I smiled or occasionally eat bananas and watch him fall on them. Classic!

"Okay. I'll show you what we do in detention." I said smiling.

I grabbed his hand a brought him to the two desks in the back of the room. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Tamaki real quick to tell him the idea I had and that we weren't coming. Kaoru looked at my phone and nodded. He pulled out his phone and did the same. I wonder where Mr. Touya is...I shrugged and grabbed Kaoru hand. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked while I bent down offering him a piggy-back ride. He squinted and tilted his head but, put his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.  
"Hikaru?" He asked while resting his head on my shoulder. I looked back at him and he blushed.  
I started running now...

"Were going to The Host Club, duh! And you said I was an idiot..." I mumbled the last part while increasing the speed of my strides...Kaoru grip around my neck and waist tightened. I smiled and started running faster...

By the time I ran down the hall and turned right I was at the Music Room #3 door. I smiled and wiped the beads of sweat of my forehead. Kaoru kissed my cheek and smiled. He was just happy he didn't have to do all the physical stuff...

I turned the handle and they were all sitting down at the large round table in the middle of the room. They turned around and saw Kaoru and I and smiled.

"Hello boys..." Kyouya said motioning for us to come sit down.

"You can put me down now Hika..." Kaoru whispered seductively into my ear then sucked my earlobe causing me to bite my lip to hold in the moan that was about to errupt from my throat....

"Oh yeah.." I said chuckling. "Forgot you were there." He slid off my back and we walked hand in hand to the table. We sat in the empty chairs right next to each other. I wrapped my arm around Kaoru out of habit ad he did the same and laid on my shoulder.

"Hika-chan! Kao-Chan! We decided to go with your idea! Were going to have tons of cake my favorites too. Isn't that sweet?" Honey-senpai said smiling his cute smile, I smiled back.

"Yeah.." Mori said staring into space...

"Cool, were going with my idea." I said and Kaoru pinched my side.

"Ne, our idea..." He whispered looking up at me, I shook my head and he bit my collar bone. I flinched and he smiled. I whispered back and said 'fiesty' then winked.

Tamaki looked at us and smiled.

"We plan on doing this party in two days, okay? That means two days to send invites and order food and set stuff up!" Tamaki said looking at Haurhi, I rolled my eyes.

"It's a club, boss. It's already decorated." I said and he sighed and said 'oh'.

"Great! So, we can do this all by tomorrow then?" he said and I nodded my head and looked around the circle. They all looked happy except Mori. Mori never really had an expression...Sorta creeps me the hell out sometimes, you know what I mean?

We talked about the rest of the things that needed to be done like the time, cakes and the rest of the stuff. By the time we figured that out it was 5:00 P.M...Kyouya said he could get all that done by 8:00 tonight. So we got to leave at like 5:30...

I was so happy we got to go with our idea. It was probably the best idea that they had..Kaoru and I headed outfront to wait for the limo. It took a while but...When we got in Kaoru was already a bit tired. He asked if he could sleep on my shoulder till we got home so since he was my brother of course I let him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head against his and relaxed for the ride home.

Kaoru was still asleep by the time we got home so, I decided to just carry him to our room. He wasn't heavy at all...I gently laid him on the seat on the opposite side of me so I could get out. Then I gently pushed him back over towards me and picked him up. I cradled him to my chest pretty tightly to make sure he wouldn't fall...I greeted the maids and headed upstairs. By the time I got to the top I felt like collapsing. I took a moment to catch my breath and walked to the door of our room. I kicked the door open with my foot and laid Kaoru gently on the bed. I kissed his forehead like mom did when we were younger and he smiled.

"Hika, Are we home yet...?" He said yawning. I smiled at how cute he looked...

"Yes, Kao. We got home like 5minutes ago..." I said turning the knob to the bathroom but, not walking in yet...

"Oh...And Hika?" Kaoru said blushing.

"Yeah?" I answered looking into his big golden eyes.

"We could shower together you know..." Kaoru said blushing a darker shade. I blushed too and nodded my head.

I took off my shirt right then and there causing him to blush the darkest red ever...He stared at my chest and smiled and took off his. I couldn't help but to stare...Since when did my little brother get as much muscle as I did. He had an identical six pack like I did. I smiled and motioned for him to come. He got off the bed and pulled off his jeans as well...

"Hika..You're drooling..." Kaoru said giggling

"You are too, Kao!" I said wiping the drool from my lip as he did the same. "Kao...your looking pretty damn sexy.." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Well, you do to Hika..." He said walking in.

I winked at him and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He watched till they fell on the floor. I walked over to him and pulled his boxers down with my teeth. He flinched and instantly covered himself. I don't know why...We used to do this alot. I pulled mine off and put mine and Kaoru's in the hamper by the door.

I grabbed his hand and open the shower door and stepped in after him. I turned the water on warm but, it came out cold. Kaoru shivered and I hugged him close trying to warm his body. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed our bodies close together causing both of us to shudder. I quickly kissed his soft warm lips and smiled. He kissed me back and I licked his bottom lip and he opened hi mouth a bit. I explored around and sucked on his tongue a bit getting moans from my darling brother. I smiled into the kiss and lead his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and thought about what we could possibly do in this shower...  
He looked into my eyes and blushed and turned to get out of the shower...I grabbed his arm but, then let go even though I didn't want him to go...

I washed my body and got out. I made sure I dried everywhere. I got my boxers and put them on quickly. My hair was still partially wet due to not wanting to blow dry it. I figured Kaoru wouldn't mind. I crawled into bed with him and he was turned the opposite way from me. I shook him till he turned over.

"Yeah Hika?" He asked blushing

"You left..Why?" I asked tilting his head up to look me in they eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Hika...I-I...I guess I..Sorry.." He said kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly then turning over. I sighed.

"It's okay Kao..." I said kissing his neck

I ruffled his hair and I saw him smile. He always liked when I ruffled his hair. He thought it felt good. It also came in handy when he was upset or mad at me. He turned back over and smiled at me. He wrapped a leg aroud my waist and an arm around my chest and blushed. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He kissed my chest then laid on it.

"Kao, go to sleep. Tomorrow were gonna party like it's 1976!" I said kissing his head

"Wasn't mom born in 1976?" He said giggling his irrestiblely cute giggle

"Yeah...she's like 33 but, she still got it.." I said pretending to wipe a tear away

"Yeah...She's so good at the funky chicken and disco.." Kaoru said making us both laugh

"Really let's go to bed..Let's show the rest of the Host Club our mad skills dude.." I said turning off the light. He nodded.

"That's how we be Homie G..." Kaoru said kissing his way to my lips then laying on my chest once again. I smiled and giggled then ruffled his hair again.

We laid there in the same position talking about what we were going to wear and how we were going to dance at the club. I just hope I don't go overboard on trying to make Kaoru horny...I giggled and stopped thinking about anything that didn't have to do with my brother...I finally fell asleep when I heard the Kaoru's light breathing I decided I could finally rest.

* * *

:D Likey? Review and tell mii watcha like...


	2. Party Or Detention?

***Disclaimer* I do not Own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the Characters in it :)**

_I decided since I was free for a couple hours I should finish up this little two-shot story :) _**Warning!: Twincest, Yaoi :) Hot Twins! hahah**

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:

It was an early Friday morning and Kaoru had woken up yet... Other than the party at the club I could tell this was going to be a boring day. I deciding whether or not to wake Kaoru yet or not. Usually, Kaoru woke up a couple minutes after me but, he must be in a good dream because he's smiling. I laid there waiting for him to awake but, he still didn't. He unexpectedly moaned my name and grabbed my crotch. I bit my lip when he started moving his hand. I grabbed his hand and put it to his side. I relaxed a bit and thought nothing of it. When he grabbed me again he started to pump me rapidly. His hand made it's way into my boxers and my breath hitched. I felt myself get hard... He rubbed circles around the tip of my crotch....I tried to hold in the groans and moans erupting from my throat but, couldn't hold it in any longer....When I moaned outloud Kaoru's eyes shot open and he stared at where his hand was. He instantly blushed and let go.

"Hi-Hikaru..." He said blushing. "W-What was I- " He gulped. "Doing?" I could tell he was really embarrassed. I was weighing my options: Lie to him and tell him nothing happened but, he'd know I'd be lying....Damn it! Okay my other option: Tell him the truth and make things awkward between us.... What's so bad about a guys twin giving him pleasure when his twin was uunconscious about it? I weighed my options and sighed. I decided to go with Plan C:

"I have no idea, Kaoru...I-I just woke up!" I said yawning fakely and he smirked.

"That's sorta weird rite, Hikaru? I was having this dream and, it sorta...We sorta...." He trailed off. He entwined our fingers together and we simultaneously sat up. He laid his head on my shoulder and I smirked. I inhaled the sweet scent of his shampoo. It was so intoxicating. He pulled away and looked passionately into my eyes..."H-Hikaru, about last night....The shower...I-I'm sorry I ju-" I cut him off with a finger to his soft lips

"Ne, Kaoru. I understand..." I smiled reassuringly at him and he did his uke blush and it made me wanna just jump him right then and there...Ignoring my little perverse fantasies, I hugged him tightly. I tilted his chin up and kissed the tip of his nose. "You don't have to apologize for anything..." I said brushing my lips past his. He shuddered and I smirked. I did it once again and he pushed me away lightly. He stared into my eyes as if searching for something. He playfully flicked my nose.

"Hikaru, are you trying to tease me?" He said smirking. I saw my blush reflecting out of his eyes. "Hikaru? Are you going to give me an answer?" He said biting his lip in an unusually sensual way. I felt myself go harder... I pulled up the comforter and blushed again. "What is it, Hikaru?" He said looking adorably confused. I swallowed hard as he licked his lips..."Hikaru.... Your scaring me.." He said ruffling his hair... I felt myself pulse...'Damn it, Kaoru!' I thought breathing in deeply.

"Your such a damn tease!" I whispered and he looked at me curiously. He placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "What are you doing?" I asked. I knew exactly what he was dong! He was checking to see if I was sick. It's nice to know someone cares about me. He then cupped one of my cheeks. We looked into each other's eyes until he looked down. Before he could drop his hand I caught it. I placed it back on my cheek and leaned in closer to him... I wanted him so bad....

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Are you okay? You don't seem sick or anything though..." Kaoru asked our breaths mingling. He placed his other hand to check my temperature again. I smiled at him. "Hikaru Hitachiin! have you lost you mi-" I cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips... "Hi-Hikaru..." He said then I kissed him again. "What is-" Another kiss. "Wrong with-" I sucked on his neck. "you?!??" He said sounding worried and excited. I smiled down at him.

"I don't know..." I answered truly. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. I felt myself pulse again. It hurt but, I didn't know how to make the pain cease. "K-Kaoru..." I asked and he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I pulled the comforter down and watched Kaoru's shocked expression. "It's rather painful..." I said shuddering as I felt myself pulse again..

"D-Did I do that to you..?" He asked sounding very worried and concerned. I gulped and slowly nodded. "Oh.." He said then a sweet blush covered his cheeks. "I'm sorry.." He said

* * *

Despite what happened this morning, I was fine. I sorta enjoyed it but, I know Kaoru would just be embarrassed if I told him what had really happened. We were currently sitting in the classroom with Mr. Touya. Mr. Touya was staring from me to Kaoru with a crazy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and listened boredly to what Mr. Touya was saying. The only thing that really caught my attention is when he was addressing me and only me...

"Mr. Hitachiin Hikaru, you must stay after class and make up for the detention you should have had yesterday..." He said snickering. Damn I knew I hated this class! Mr. Touya thinks he can talk to me this way hah but, he can't. As if Kaoru was listening to my thoughts he turned around and looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"H-Hikaru, what ever your thinking about doing, do don't it!" He said looking caringly into my eyes. He smiled at me then turned around to Mr. Touya with his hands on his hips and a frown on his lips. He pointed to Kaoru and I and we pointed to each other.

"Hikaru, Kaoru... Could you please stay after class? We'll have a parent conference to talk about how you both keep disrupting my class." I sighed and whispered 'whatever.' I laid my head on my desk waiting for class to be over with! Even when class is over with, will I be able to make it to the party tonight? So, this is either Party or Detention Time.... Great, this should be fun....

I listened to Mr. Touya talking about how it was Friday and good things should be happening. All the other kids were excited but, Kaoru and I weren't. I desperately awaited for the bell to ring ut, I didn't. This class seemed to go on forever... I honestly felt like I was going to fall asleep in class. But, I thought better of it, I can't get another detention... My mom would kill me... Well, it's not like it matters anyway, she's never around... She's always busy with new designs and trying to get up on the new fashion.. I sighed and finally the bell rung! I screamed 'finally!' out loud and everyone in the class chuckled as they left the room. Only Kaoru and I were left in the classroom. I looked at the door then back at Mr. Touya, should I try to run for it or endure this? I choose the enduring option.

"Hikaru, Kaoru... Have a seat." Mr. Touya said casually. Kaoru grabbed my hand and towed me to the two chairs sitting in front of Mr. Touya's desk. "You boys have detention for the nenxt week!" Kaoru looked at me and was on the brink of tears... Kaoru didn't deserve this. He was after all the innocent little uke. I smirked. "Kaoru, did I say something funny?" He asked pointing at my smirk. I shook my head.

"I'm Hikaru..." I said squeezing Kaoru's hand. He looked at me and sighed. "Can we go now? I have somewhere to be..." I said looking around the classroom for any security cameras.. There's no telling what I was going to do. All I knew was I needed to go to this party and finally seduce my little brother.

"No, Mr Hitachiin. You may not go." He said but, I ignored him. To my surprise there were no cameras anywhere. Damn it! We go to this snobby school and theres no cameras?!? What the fuck is up with that?? I remembered that I had sleeping gas in my book bag. I smiled and reached for my backpack on the floor. Mr. Hitachiin, what do you think your doing?" Mr. Touya asked with a twitch of his eye and a wiggle of his nose.

"I'm thirsty.. I'm just getting my water bottle.." I said and reached for my backpack again and Mr. Touya nodded. I picked up the bag and took out the sleeping gas."Mr. Touya, look! Thered and airplane!" I said and pointed to the window. He slowly and hesitantly turned around. I got the gas and quickly sprayed around his desk and grabbed Kaoru's hand and sprinted out of the classroom. I know I'm getting in trouble for that one!

* * *

"Hi-Hikaru, I'm sleepy.." Kaoru said falling but, I caught him before he did. I picked him up and cradled him into my chest. I ran quickly to Music Room #3 while Kaoru fell asleep on my shoulder. I turned the knob on the music door and no one was in there.. Shit, they left already! I looked at the clock and according to it I had 5 minutes to get to the club before the party begins. The sleeping gas wears off in a couple hours so, Mr. Touya will be out for awhile... I smiled I outsmarted the smarter.. I went to the front of the school and our limo was waiting for us in the usual spot. The limo driver opened the door and I slipped inside with Kaoru still in my arms.

"Where to Master Hikaru?" I smiled at the lowly paid driver

"To Club Midnight!" I said and he nodded and closed the screen separating the driver's seat ad passenger seat.

I had the clothes we were to change into in my bag. I sat Kaoru beside me and buckled his seat belt. I reached into my bag and pulled out of matching skinny jeans and my blue shirt. I took the shirt I was wearing off and put on the blue shirt. I took off my sneakers and black pants leaving me in my boxers. I pulled up the skinny jeans and buttoned them. Now for Kaoru...I took off his shirt and put them in the bag. I pulled out his orange shirt and put it on him. I pulled off his sneakers and his pants. I couldn't help but smirk a bit. I pulled up his pants and buttoned them. I put our shoes back on and desperately awaited our arrival to the club.

When we did arrive the sleeping gas didn't ware off of Kaoru yet. I shook him, he didn't wake. I pinched his ear, he didn't wake.... I sighed. I pushed down on his pressure point and his eyes shot open and rubbed the spot. He looked into my eyes and narrowed them.

"Why the hell did you do that?!!?" He yelled. I knew he wasn't mad at me though. He's usually like this when he wakes up anyway.. "I'm sorry, Hikaru." I knew it! He's wasn't made at all.

"Where at the club now, Kaoru!" I said smiling down at him. "Come on, let's go!" I said and grabbed his hand. We walked hand-in-hand to the doors of the club and showed our passes and we got in. "So, what should do now?" I asked Kaoru he smiled and pointed to the bar.

"Let's get drunk for the first time!" We shouted simultaneously. We looked at each other and ran to the bar. We both ordered Strawberry Margaritas. We had a race to see who could drink it all the fastest. I triumphantly won! Kaoru rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew I always won at everything, I don't understand why he challenges me...

"Hikaru, no fair... I want a-a rematch.." Kaoru said ordering two more Margaritas. "On the count of 3... 1- 2 -3!" He said and we drank the Margaritas. I slowed dance the pace of my drinking and let Kaoru win. "I-I won!" He said ordering another one for himself. I examined how fast he drunk that one and how sensually he licked his lips. I gulped and he it his bottom lip. "Hika- Hikaru..." He said. I looked over at him. "I wanna go ayn daynce.." He said his words already slurring after 3 drinks...

"Sure!" I said and we walked our way to the dance floor. The song currently playing was LoveGame By: Lady Gaga.... Hikaru and Kaoru remembered searching her on the internet, we remembered this song quite well... We didn't translate all the words but, we knew the dance... By the looks of it, barely anyone knew it... "Kaoru, let's dance!" Kaoru nodded and started dancing to the song.. People were staring at us and soon there was a circle around us observing how we were dancing. When the song was over everyone was clapping and yelling and screaming telling us how awesome it was. Kaoru smiled and wobbled to the bar. I followed behind him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Anotha Margarita please!" He said holding up his finger and giggling. I frowned. I didn't want Kaoru to be drunk when we made love tonight. I wanted it to be special and rememberable. I guess that idea is gone... I watched as Kaoru slurped the Margarita down. I smiled and Kaoru looked back at me. "Let's drink anothew one.." I shook my head and towed him away from the bar. He pouted. I was looking for the 'Host Club' and saw them in a room. So I pulled Kaoru along with me and entered the room.

"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan! We thought you had detention again!" Honey-Senpai said giggling his irresistiblely cute giggle. I smiled.

"Nice of you to make it, Hikaru, Kaoru..." Kyouya said writing in his little black notebook. Kaoru waved at everyone and blushed...

"Yeah...." Mori said staring at distant objects. I flinched. God that's creepy...

"Yeah, we're here.." Kaoru said blushing and hiding his head in my chest. I smiled and Haruhi and Tamaki waved us over to sit at the table. Kaoru and I walked hand-in-hand to the table and sat down. "How lown have you guys been herE?" Kaoru asked the group. Tamaki smiled.

"We've been here for 15 minutes!! Where were you guys?!?" Tamaki yelled totally spazzing out. I held my hands up in defense. Kaoru flinched and blushed...

"Well we were detention but, that besides the point! Were here now so, yeah..." I said staring at Tamaki. Tamaki nodded his head and smiled. Haruhi gave Tamaki a hug and he lit up.

"Can we all go out and dance now! We'll eat cake afterwards! Please please, please.." Honey-Senpai said giggling. Kyouya nodded and motioned for the door. Oh great! I wish I'd brought my camera.. Kyouya dancing is just priceless! I chuckled to myself and Kaoru stared at me ad titled his head to the side. I chuckled again and headed for the door.

"Kaoru, how bout' we go to a different room and talk a little..." I said smiling and walking to the dance floor. I spotted an open room and ran into it. I locked the door behind me and exhaled. Kaoru was standing in front of me with a blank expression. I pushed Kaoru gently against the wall and he looked down and blushed. "Look at me, Kao.." I said and he looked into my eyes and I kissed him gently to see if he was fine with it.

"H-Hikaru.." He said and wrapped his arms around my neck. I picked him up off the floor and he wrapped his legs around my waist... I forced my tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue. I smiled into the kiss as he grabbed some of my hair and pulled us closer. We broke the kiss for a couple seconds to catch our breath and started up again. I broke the kiss to take off his shirt then kissed him again. He broke the kiss this time and pulled off mine. He unzipped his pants then did the same to mine. I held him up with one arm while I pulled my jeans off. They fell to my knees and Kaoru blushed.

Kaoru unwrapped himself from my body and I pulled his jeans down as far as they'd go. We gazed passionately into each others eyes for a moment. Kaoru was first to break the gaze with a blush. I smiled and tilted his head up to look at me. He smiled and I kissed him sweetly..

"Kaoru... take off you sneakers... We gotta get out of these jeans... " I said already in the process of taking off my left sneaker. He nodded his head and took of his sneakers. We simultaneously took off our skinny jeans. I pulled down his boxers with my teeth and licked my way from his lower stomach to his neck. I sucked on his neck giving him a bright red hickey. Kaoru flinched and I pulled off my boxers and threw them across the room.

I pushed him against the wall again and started to kiss him again. It felt better without the boxers on restraining me. I grabbed Kaoru's thigh and placed around me waist. We both shuddered in pleasure. Out of instinct I grinded into him and he moaned my name sweetly... I grunted and grinded into him faster. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. His tongue wrapped around mine professionally and he smiled into the kiss. I slowed my grinds down and listened to Kaoru's light whimpers. I grinded faster and Kaoru panted and I admired how he looked when he was in sexual pleasure. I nuzzled his neck and he hummed in pleasure.

I fell back onto the floor with a 'thud'. Kaoru smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him. He sucked on my tongue and I moaned. He started rocking steadily on my pelvis and my breath hitched in my throat. I was shocked that he knew how to make me feel good... He rubbed my nipple with his thumb and I moaned and he smiled down at me. He replaced his thumb with his mouth and rubbed circles around with his tongue. I moaned and he looked at me then gave my nipple a pinch..

"Kaoru, it's time for the real thing, okay?" I said tracing circles around his cheek. He blushed and nodded his head. I flipped us over so Kaoru was under me. He wrapped his arms around my neck again and pulled me down for a kiss. I pulled back and he pouted... I held up my finger and he seemed to know what to do. He took my finger in his mouth and coated it with his saliva. I pulled it out and injected it inside of him slowly. I watched to see if he was in pain. He shook his and I smiled. I moved my finger around in tiny circles to get him used to the feeling. He moved around a bit trying to get used to the feeling and then relaxed then held up two fingers telling me to inject a second finger. I nodded and interjected two more fingers. He flinched but then relaxed again. I scissored my fingers around and he moaned. When I rubbed a certain spot his back arched, I held up an eyebrow. I rubbed the spot again and he whimpered. I smirked and continuously. I pulled my fingers out knowing I'd stretched him enough. I knew he was as eager as I was to get this over with as I was.

I positioned myself at his entrance and looked at him silently asking permission, he nodded his head. I placed our foreheads together and slowly entered him. I moaned, Kaoru felt so good... Kaoru froze. I looked at him and watched a tear fall... I kissed the tear away and gazed into his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and exhaled. I swallowed hard and looked into Kaoru. Kaoru whimpered and I felt bad. 'Am I causing to much pain?' I thought to myself... I didn't want to hurt him...

"Can I move?" I asked him and he nodded slowly...

I gently rocked inside of him and he clenched my shoulders. I kissed him softly and he nodded his head again. I slowly pulled out and pulled back in again. Kaoru gasped as I pushed in. I grunted and thrusted back out then in again. Kaoru whimpered and I nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his thighs around my waist and pulled me deeper into him. We both gasped at the pleasure that thrust gave us. I started to pump his length and he groaned. He smiled up at me and I pumped faster. I thrusted into him and he shut his eyes and opened his mouth slightly allowing little whimpers to come out. I used my thumb to rub the tip and he watched my eyes. I growled playfully at him the kissed me and played with my tongue. Our tongues dance with each other but, I ultimately won!

I grabbed one of his thighs and placed it on my shoulder and we both groaned at the new sensations that angle gave us. I thrusted into him faster spreading his legs open farther. I grunted and thrusted and pumped faster. His eyes widened and he gasped. He started gaining my rhythm and soon he was in-time with my thrusts.

"Fuck me-" I thrusted into him "Harder Hikaru..." I thrusted harder like he asked me too and pumped him more rapidly... He yelped then moaned as I pumped his length in-time with my thrusts. He bit his lip and I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

After awhile of my wild thrust and Kaoru's crazy moans and groans of my name my thrusts became more frantic. I kissed him again our tongues playing with each other. God! This felt like heaven. He sucked my earlobe and bit my neck causing me to flinch and shiver in pleasure. I felt pleasure building up inside me and I waited for its release. Kaoru gripped my shoulders tightly and I speed up my thrusts not wanting this to end so quickly! This luxurious pleasure shouldn't end as fast as it... I thrusted 10 times faster! Kaoru yelped and whimpered and I smiled down at him. He blushed and his hold around my waist tightened.

Kaoru released in my hand with the yelling of my name. I kept thrusting until I finally came. I collapsed on Kaoru then pulled myself out of him. He pushed me off of him and laid ontop of me. He kissed my chest then bit my nipple. He massaged my chest and I smiled up at him... He rocked against my pelvis quickly and I moaned. 'SHouldn't he be tired after what we'd just done?' I thought to myself smirking. He laid his hands on my chest as he grinded himself onto me. I didn't mind at all but, I was a bit tired...

That's when... The door opened! I could've sworn I locked it! The person I least expected walked in................. Kyouya-Senpai....

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kyouya asked while Kaoru buried his face in my chest and blushed. I looked at Kyouya unsure of how to explain this...

"Uhm, we had an accident... We fell on each other..." I said smirking and feeling very embarrassed. Kaoru whispered something in my ear then kissed the tip of my nose....Kaoru whispered this 'Nice save, Hikaru... We just fell on each other?' I smirked and kissed his lips sweetly. Kyouya watched us with a devastated expression. I wish he'd leave already... Kaoru grinded onto me and whimpered. I looked over at Kyouya and he was writing in his notebook..... Oh great, I could tell we were going to have some explaining to do.....

* * *

_That might be the end for this :) idk yet! I planned it for a 2-shot but, idk yet so yeah :) Review plz ;) I know it wasn't really "lemony" but, still ;) review :) _


End file.
